I Bruise Easily  Now Complete
by Twice More With Feeling
Summary: Brennan’s mind was racing.  Was this really what she wanted?  She couldn’t deny that the timing was perfect.  He was perfect.  Yes, she decided, this is what she wanted. BB Fluff Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay guys this is my first go at writing fan ficition. I chose my favourite show Bones for my first attempt. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review - be gentle on me!**

**

* * *

**

**Finally**

'Dr Brennan, may I see you in my office please?'

'Dr Goodman, I just need to finish placing these tissue markers so Angela can start a facial reconstruction. Zack, can you get me the photographs of the body in situ, I need to determine the position of the skull when it landed on the concrete.'

'Dr Brennan, this is rather urgent, please will you follow me to my office now.'

Brennan swore inwardly and put down the skull she was working on. Snapping off her gloves, she followed Dr Goodman to his office.

Standing in the doorway impatiently, she motioned for him to announce the reason for her interruption.

'Dr Brennan, I'm fully aware of the recent events in New Orleans that you have had the misfortune to experience. That is why I am sending you on a short vacation…'

'But Dr Goodman, I'd rather just concentrate on my work here at the Jeffersonian, I really don't need a vacation…' Brennan interrupted.

'Precisely, which I why I intend on you combining the two. I have recently been contacted by my counterpart at the Windward Isles Center for Archaeology. They have a set of bones that have been found in a chest buried on a beach. Some construction workers found the chest whilst laying the foundations for a new hotel. I would like you to take a week's vacation in St Lucia and combine it with using your skills to determine age, sex, the usual.'

'I'm sure they have someone suitably qualified to carry that out, they hardly need me…'

'On the contrary, Dr Brennan, you are exactly the person they need. Now your flight departs tomorrow morning from Dulles…'

'But what if Booth needs me to…' Brennan began contesting but was cut short by Dr Goodman's phone ringing.

She stalked out of his office, heading back towards the lab to break the news to her team. Brennan was furious. To be ordered around like that was something she was most certainly not used to. That was usually left up to Booth. Booth. She wouldn't see him for a week. A whole week. Brennan paused as she realized what her mind was thinking. Never before had she had a dependency like this. Yet since he had come to her in New Orleans, she had felt such a connection to him. Yes it was borne out of his role as her 'protector', an idea she disliked immensely, but this was something more. He was her best friend. Her shoulder to cry on. Her knight in shining standard FBI issue body armour. Pushing these thoughts out of her mind, she strode back towards the lab.

'Definitely something fishy going on. Goodman's been sneekin' around all day. You know I bet he's building up to announcing another charity gala we have to attend…'

'You know what, Hodge-Podge, you really should get out a bit more and stop over analyzing Goodman…it's getting obsessive..'

'Guys, I have some bad news, Dr Goodman is shipping me over to St Lucia for a week to analyze some skeletal remains.' Brennan leaped up the stairs to the platform, eager to resume placing the tissue markers.

'I knew it! He was up to something! The guy must have spent ages building up the courage to give Dr Brennan an order like that!' Hodgins smirked

'Sweetie, you know what this means! Sun, Sea…Something a little more fun that being in the Jeffersonian all day that's for sure.'

'Angela, I intend on providing the required information then getting on a plane straight back to DC. I may only be gone a few days. Zack, will you please carry on analyzing these in my absence. I'll try to finish up as much as I can before I leave tomorrow.'

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it! I was kind of nervous about submitting something fo the first time. This was written at 3 in the morning! Apologies for any mistakes/inaccuracies. Review and I'll love you forever! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

'Bones, hold on a second. You're being sent to St Lucia for a week. For a vacation. And you're still complaining?'

Booth looked across the table and hid a smile as her eyes flared. He knew he was in for one of her rants.

'I know Booth but Dr Goodman can't just order me around like this! I have a lot of work to do at the Jeffersonian…'

'Bones from Limbo? They're not exactly urgent. Plus we haven't had a case in a couple of weeks. Just go and enjoy yourself!'

Brennan knew he was right. After everything that had happened in New Orleans, she really needed a real vacation. Plus, examining the bones that had been dug up would keep her mind active.

They sat together in the diner, catching up before Bones had to leave to pack ready for her flight the next morning.

Booth was glad that Goodman had put his foot down. He chuckled inwardly as he reminded himself that it had been his idea that she got away. He had suggested it to Goodman a couple of days ago. Booth had noticed her changes in behavior recently and recognized it as a form of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. He hadn't dared mentioned this to her – she would have retorted that Psychology was a soft science.

Still, a few days away might do the trick. He couldn't lie to himself that he would miss her. The best part of his day was heading over to the Jeffersonian to catch up with her. They had certainly been a lot closer in the last couple of weeks, however he was still having trouble getting her to open up to him.

He gazed across the table at her as she placed her coffee cup to her lips and stared thoughtfully into space. _Yeah_, he thought, _she needs a break, I just wish I could go with her_. He was concerned about her state of mind after the New Orleans incident. She hadn't opened up to him about it, but he had noticed how she stayed closer to his side when they were out in the filed, and on more than one occasion she had appeared at his apartment with the pretense of going through some case notes, although he knew she just needed some company. His company.

He knew Brennan could take care of herself. Hell, she had no problems there. She could render a man unconscious in a matter of seconds. Yet there was a part of him that recognized her newfound neediness. And it scared him. Still, it was his idea that she went away for a while. She would be fine. She didn't need him al the time. And that thought scared him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After leaving Booth at the diner at 9:00, Brennan headed back to her apartment to pack. She really wasn't sure what things she would require. A suit for formal meetings with the authorities, some casual clothes to work in…

Brennan reached her apartment and unlocked the door. Placing her bag by the door, she pressed the flashing button on her answering machine.

'Hi Brennan, it's me Angela. Just a quick reminder that this is a VACATION' she spelled out the word carefully, as if it was a new concept to Brennan.

'Make sure you pack a bikini, some sexy sandals and your sun protection. You do not need a suit, you do not need 'sensible' shoes. Relax and have fun, and don't worry, I'll keep Booth on a tight leash. Boy that would be fun…'

Angela trailed off as the message ended. Smiling, Brennan realized she was right. She headed to her closet and searched around for a few minutes, finally digging out a bikini from the depths of one of the drawers. Mid-blue, slightly strappy. Perfect.

* * *

**A/N Okay guys, another chapter up. I decided to add it straight away after chapter 1 as I'm nervous and just wanted to get it over an done with. Apologies if there is anything OOC or diff from show.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for all your reviews - they worked! I tried really hard to get this chapter done today even though I've had a long day at work - hope you like it! I may not be able to post again until the weekend but who knows!**

'Flight 681 to Miami now boarding at Gate 4, please would all passengers make their way to the gate'

Brennan picked up her purse and made her way to the gate as instructed. She was slightly concerned about having a knot in her stomach about leaving DC. It was the first time she had been away since New Orleans. Reassuring herself that nothing would go wrong, she strode towards the gate.

'Passport and ticket please mam' the assistant at the gate asked.

Brennan presented them to her just as her cell started ringing in her purse. She fumbled around to find it.

'Brennan. Booth, I'm about to board what to you want?'

A strange feeling came over her on hearing Booth's voice.

'Hi Bones, just called to wish you a good vacation…and to let you know I'll be there to pick you up from the airport when you get back.

'That's very kind of you Booth but I can get a cab…'

'Miss, please, there is a queue forming and you need to board,' urged the gate assistant.

'Booth I have to go. I'll see you in a week.' With that she hung up, marching purposefully towards the plane. She pushed aside her anxiety and tried to concentrate on the journey ahead of her. Never before had she felt this desire not to leave home. She had always been a free spirit. But since her ordeal in New Orleans, she, Dr Temperance Brennan, was nervous. And worse that that, she was nervous to be apart from Booth.

Their partnership, their relationship, had taken a different direction in the last few weeks. Instead of the constant bickering, there was now a comfortable silence. She felt safe in his company, both physically and emotionally. Brennan was not someone who needed protecting, however Booth helped her to deal with the difficult emotions that arose from her job. And her family. And her past.

Their journey from partners to friends had been gradual. First it was the lengthy non-work related chats during lunch or after work. Then she found herself staying at his apartment long into the night working on case files. He had been a rock to her recently. And that thought scared her.

The flight to Miami, and the connecting flight to St Lucia, went quickly, and Brennan used the time to work on the next few chapters of her book. On the announcement that they would be landing, she packed up her laptop and gazed out of the window. The island below looked beautiful. The sun was shining and made the sea sparkle. A ghost of a smile crossed Brennan's lips; maybe she could relax a little and enjoy her vacation.

As she wound carefully through the crowds in the arrivals hall, Brennan noticed a sign with her name on it. It was being held by her taxi driver - he had been given instructions to take her straight to her the Archaeology Center's lab to look at the skeleton.

'Dr Brennan, welcome to St Lucia! I hope your flight was okay?'

'It was fine, thank you.' Her reply was brief and to the point. Her eyes dated around, noting the abundance of families with children, ready to take their lazy vacations in the sun. She seemed to be the only person on her own. The airport seemed really busy despite its size and she struggled to keep up with the driver as he led her out to the taxi.

Heading out of the terminal, a steel band was playing a cheerful song to get all the holidaymakers in the vacation mood. There were bright flower garlands and colorful plants everywhere. Coaches were ready to take the visitors off to their hotels, ready to begin their vacations. Brennan got into the cab and turned her head to look out of the window during the drive. Her eyes began to close due to the lulling motion of the vehicle.

They soon reached the Archaeology Center and Brennan woke with a start. It was certainly very different from the Jeffersonian. Large palms soared up the length of the building, and all the windows had been thrown open to let the breeze through. It looked very relaxed and laid back; something which was confirmed upon her introduction to the director of the institute, and Dr Goodman's contact, Professor St Omer. Dressed in a pair of linen pants and a loose shirt, he certainly didn't look like a professor. He was accompanied by a rather stern looking police officer who would not meet her gaze.

'Dr Brennan, how very nice to meet you. My name is Professor St Omer. Dr Goodman has told me so many nice things about you. Please, take a seat. Would you like a coffee?'

'Yes please, black with one,' she replied, smiling at the man in front of her. He seemed nice, more relaxed and open than the police officer.

Professor St Omer left to make her a drink. Brennan took the opportunity to introduce herself to the police officer.

'Dr Temperance Brennan,' she stated, holding out her hand. The officer declined to offer his hand back, making no comment.

Brennan continued, 'I work for the Jeffersonian Institution in Washington DC.'

'Pleased to meet you. Sgt Zavalla' he replied, never once looking her in the eye.

The professor returned with her drink and the three made their way to the lab in silence. Brennan sensed some tension between the two men and wasn't sure if it had something to do with the remains that were found. As if reading her mind, the Professor explained Sgt Zavalla's presence.

'As I'm sure you're aware, any remains we find, and any projects we work on, must be overseen by the police. Just in case there are any…inconsistencies.' The professor chuckled, mocking the Sergeant's presence.

On entering the lab, Brennan walked over to the table containing the remains. They were still in the chest in which had been dug up, and needed a lot of work to be done before she could evaluate them. The professor was very forthcoming with help, and she was soon cleaning the bones and laying them out in their correct formation on another table, helped by one of the Center's assistants.

A couple of hours later, Brennan had re-assembled the skeleton and was preparing for her analysis work. She was interrupted by a Security guard.

'Mam, you must leave now. We have to lock up.'

Sighing, she covered the bones and moved to pick up her purse. As he exited the building her taxi driver pulled round the corner. She realized he must have waited all afternoon for her. He drove her the short distance to the hotel, whilst informing her that he would be collecting her again the next morning at 9:00.

The cab pulled up in front of the hotel and the driver got out to open the door for her. Beating him to it, Brennan quickly made for the trunk to retrieve her case. Refusing any help, she tipped the driver and made her way toward the reception. Looking up at the building before her, Brennan almost gasped. She really had struck gold with this hotel. A beautiful glass entrance foyer contained marble floors and a stunning wooden desk which stretched all the way along the wall. Beyond the main reception, she could see marble steps leading down to a beautiful lagoon pool.

'Welcome to the Oasis Hotel, what name is your reservation under?'

'Brennan, Dr Temperance Brennan' she replied, never failing to omit the 'doctor' from her title.

The receptionist quickly sorted out the key and she was shown to her room. Opening the large wooden door, she discovered a beautiful room with a huge balcony looking out over the beach. Not usually one to care about her surroundings in this way, Brennan took her time in looking around. She began to unpack, then decided to open her laptop to write up her preliminary notes.

She worked late into the evening, forgetting to have something to eat. Opening her mini-bar, she pulled out some nuts and a bottle of wine. Uncorking the wine, she took it plus a glass and the nuts out the balcony to enjoy the sunset. Gazing into the sunset she felt a pang of homesickness. Heading back into the room, she picked up her cell and dialed the first number that came into her head.

'Booth.' Answered the person at the other end of the phone.

Panicking slightly at yet another display of her seeming dependency upon him, Brennan clasped the phone shut before she had the chance to say anything. Hoping her caller id did not display, due to her being out of the country, she slipped the phone back into her purse and headed back out to the balcony to finish her glass of wine.

After a fairly restful night, aided no doubt by her wine consumption, Brennan rose early and prepared herself for the day ahead of her. Right on time, the driver pulled up at the front of the hotel and took her to the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to post, hectic at work! Anyway here it is! I might get the next chapter done now, and then there are two already written so I may be posting 3 chapters very soon - watch this space!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews so far - you guys have encouraged me to keep writing! Keep my plot bunnies at bay!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

The lab was quiet when she arrived and Brennan got on straight away with analyzing the bones to determine who the 'victim' had been.

Brennan stared down at the remains laid out on the table. _Way too little bone density deterioration for this to be anything but recent remains_, she thought. Snapping open her cell, she dialed the number for the police liaison, Sgt Zavalla. Thinking that this may be an elaborate hoax, or indeed a recent murder cleverly disguised, Brennan requested all recent missing persons files.

An hour later she was getting nowhere. Not only would they not release any information on recent missing persons, they refused to talk to her on the matter until yet another police officer was dispatched to the laboratory which would take at least 36 hours.

Realizing that she had a possible murder victim in front of her, and un-cooperative authorities to assist her, Brennan dialed the most natural number that came to mind in these situations.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Booth. Hi Bones, enjoying the sun? Hope you're not having too much fun without me!'

'Booth, I have some remains in front of me which I am led to believe are of a murder victim. I can't get the authorities to cooperate, and nothing I say will convince them to get a move on and assist...'

Booth held the cell a few inches away from his ear to prevent deafening.

'Bones, whoa, slow down. I thought this was meant to be a vacation?'

'It was, I mean it is. I'm just so frustrated at their attitude here. The pace is so slow, they never get anything done quickly.'

Booth could sense the inevitable coming. He mentally scanned his diary for the next few days. Nothing that couldn't wait. He was already thinking about what flight connections he would have to make when Brennan interrupted his thoughts.

'So I was wondering if you had some time to come and assist me with my enquiries. You know, do that 'bad-ass' FBI thing you do so well.'

'Bones, just admit it, you're missing me, anyway you know I have no jurisdiction in the Windward Isles.'

'I know Booth but you have a knack with getting people to do what you want them to do. Please, I'll only need a couple of days of your time.'

'Okay, fine, just give me a couple of hours to pack and get to the airport. I'll call you when I get there,' Booth promised, feigning slight anger but actually secretly extremely pleased to be spending the next few days with the woman who quite literally took his breath away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan finished up at the lab and headed back to the hotel to wait for Booth. She had checked the flight times online at the lab, and Booth's flight would be landing at 9:00 that evening. Feeling slightly excited at the thought of seeing her partner, and quickly dismissing the feeling, Brennan decided to head up to her room and freshen up. Intending only to change outfits, Brennan found herself taking a long shower and standing in front of her closet for 10 minutes deciding what to wear. _This is unusual_, she thought, _usually I don't think twice about what I wear when Booth's around. _Despite the fact she was working during on vacation, and on remains which could potentially be a case, Brennan was relaxed enough to think about actually enjoying the time she had alone with Booth.

Deciding on a plan black halter neck dress which stopped just below the knee, she dried her hair and applied some make up. A spritz of perfume and a pair of simple diamond earrings later, she headed out of her room to the reception desk to reserve a room for Booth. It had crossed her mind that she should have checked this out earlier, but decided that sharing wouldn't be such a bad thing if they didn't have any spare rooms.

Unfortunately they did; fortunately it was an adjoining room to Brennan's. Reserving the room on her card, Brennan headed to the bar to wait for Booth. Checking her cell, she realized his flight would have landed and he should be heading to a taxi. At that moment her cell rang.

'Booth where are you?'

'Just landed, man it's hot here! You sure did pick the right place to find a case! Give me the name of the hotel, I'm just getting into a taxi.'

'Bay View.'

''Kay Bones, see you in a bit.'

She hung up, and took another sip of her wine, feeling quite confused at the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

Booth turned up shortly after Brennan's second glass of wine. She spied him from her spot at the bar, watching him carrying his holdall on his shoulder, the fabric of his T Shirt pulling tight revealing taught abs. Noticing these little details caused her stomach to flip.

'Booth, over here,' Brennan called, catching his attention immediately.

He sauntered over, discretely looking her up and down, completely taken aback by seeing her looking so casual, so sexy. He moved to kiss her hello, and lingered over her cheek, pulling back and looking straight into her eyes.

'Thank you for coming. I mean, you may have had plans for this week. I haven't disrupted anything have I? You're not meant to see Parker are you?…'

The words spilled out of her mouth and Booth chuckled, noting the empty wine glass on the table and realizing she was slightly drunk.

'No it's fine, really. I mean who would give up the chance to spend some time with a beautiful woman on a beautiful island paradise…? He let his words hang in the air, hoping her tipsy state would mean he would get away with it. Amazingly, a blush crept up her cheeks, and Brennan reached for her purse in order to disguise her embarrassment.

The pair shared a couple of drinks and decided to head up to Booth's room to discuss Brennan's findings so far. They ordered room service (and another bottle of wine) and sat on the king-size bed eating and drinking. After a couple of hours, both were feeling sleepy and noticing the effects of the alcohol. Agreeing to meet at 8:30 the next morning, Brennan retired to her room, taking the short cut through the adjoining door.

Sleep came quickly to Brennan, but it was not to last long. At around three in the morning, a loud crash came from the room next door to her. Sitting up, startled, Brennan gradually recognized her surroundings, her brain processing what the crash that woke her up could have been. Working out which direction the noises came from, Brennan was relieved to note that they weren't coming from Booth's room but the room next to her on the other side.

Someone was obviously very drunk, and very angry. Smashing and shouting continued for a few minutes. Brennan lay awake and contemplated calling Reception to complain. Knowing that this would cause further aggravation to someone already enraged by something, she got up and banged on the wall a couple of times. This did not stop the noise. Brennan sighed and decided to cover both ears with her pillow and try to ignore the sound. Half an hour later the angry resident next to her had still not relented. She sighed, tossing the pillow covering her ears onto the floor. Great job that did, she thought. The angry guest started flipping through the TV channels, just at the moment there was a loud bang at his door. Sitting up again, Brennan strained to hear what was going on, realizing someone else had called Reception. However it was not the hotel's security, but Booth's voice shouting at the guest.

'Okay man, just give it a rest now…we're all trying to sleep and you're not making it easy.'

'Oh yeah, you want me to make it easy coz I can shut you up so you sleep long and proper,' came the retort. Booth kept silent 'Where are ya? Room next door? You kept banging on the wall earlier, really set me off. Want me to come in? Shut you up like I promised?'

Brennan's heart beat a little faster at this. She was in the room next door. It was her that had been banging. Her senses a little numbed by the alcohol, she panicked slightly, wanting to be out of this guy's way, and wanting Booth to give up and go back to his room.

Hearing noises in the room the other side of her, she realized Booth had heard her silent prayer and returned to his room. A couple of seconds later he was knocking at their connecting door. Opening it, her heart skipped a beat as Booth stood in front of her wearing only a pair of boxers and a coy smile.

'So, I have a massive bed here, you know, way to big for me on my own, and I figured you wouldn't be getting much sleep with that idiot next door to you, so you wanna bunk up with me? It's a lot quieter in here…'

Accepting his offer, she headed for his bed, not even protesting about sleeping on the couch. _Mind you_, she thought, _he didn't offer to sleep on the couch either…_

* * *

**Press the button it makes me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this is a really short chapter. Needed tog et it out of the way so we could get to the good stuff!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Early morning, and the sun was already streaming in through the floor length windows, drenching Booth in a warm glow. He shifted, aware of a weight on his torso. Looking down he nearly jumped out of his skin, it was Bones. He suddenly remembered the actions of the previous night, or more correctly earlier that morning. He chuckled softly, remembering to bring it up in conversation back at the lab that Brennan was a snuggler. Extricating himself from her embrace, he showered and dressed leaving her to sleep.

After Brennan had woken up confused, realization dawned along with a blush across her cheeks. Realizing Booth must heave headed down for breakfast, she returned to her room and got ready for the day ahead.

Booth was indeed already eating breakfast when Brennan arrived at the restaurant.

'Sweet dreams?' he questioned, a glint in his eye.

'Fine, thanks for letting me, you know…'bunk' in with you.'

They both looked at each other and began laughing. The release of tension was palpable, and Brennan sat down to get on with her breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair headed into the archaeology lab, and Brennan showed Booth her findings on the skeleton. Taking her facts, he called Sgt Zavalla himself. On the mention of the word 'FBI', it seemed that any information Brennan wanted was at her disposal. Hell, she could even find out Sgt Zavalla's inside leg measurement if she wanted!

The pair sifted through the information sent over to them, looking for any matches to the skeleton lying in front of them. Half an hour later, they had whittled the missing person's files down to three distinct possibilities.

'Bones, this is the end of our involvement you know. This isn't an interesting archeology find as you were led to believe. It's a cleverly disguised murder. I can't even get involved now, it's up to the local authorities.'

Brennan never liked leaving a case without reaching a conclusion herself. Reluctantly agreeing with Booth, she packed up her documents and prepared to go back to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

'Right, case solved Bones. Now where's the nearest beach bar? I feel some serious rum-punch coming on.'

Brennan rolled her eyes as Booth rubbed his hands together in glee. Sgt Zavalla had confirmed that the remains were that of the teenager missing since February and that their job was finished. With two more days left, they now had some time to finally relax. Booth reminded himself that he was in no hurry to get back to DC, not with the possibility of seeing Bones in a bikini.

They headed back to the hotel with the plan to shower and change, then head out to a small fish restaurant on a nearby beach. Reaching their respective rooms, they agreed to meet in the downstairs bar in an hour.

Booth stepped into the shower and let the water run down his shoulders. He was relieved that Bones could finally relax a little. Dr Goodman had spoken to him before he left, and made him promise that her would encourage Dr Brennan to take some time away from the case. Booth could tell how tense she was, and he knew that it was directly linked to her ordeal in New Orleans. He just hoped that the mental scars would heal in time. He hated seeing her like this. She had lost her carefree nature, and he was determined to help her get it back. He was determined to take their friendship to the next level. He couldn't carry on like this anymore, she was just so irresistible to him. All the time they had been spending together recently had confirmed the feelings that he had for her.

Brennan flopped down onto her bed, realizing just how relieved she was that the case was over. She admitted to herself that Goodman had been right. She did need a vacation. And now Booth was here, she felt she could actually relax. As much as she hated to admit it, she did feel more secure when he was around. She had tried all day to put her thoughts of Booth out of her mind. It was obvious that they had been closer recently and she couldn't escape the fact that she had been apprehensive about being away from him for a whole week. But now he was here, she had relaxed and was prepared to enjoy their time together. As much as Temperance Brennan tried to suppress her emotions, there was no doubting that Seeley Booth touched her in a way that no other person had. It was definitely 'butterflies' in her stomach that she felt whenever he was around. This was something she was not used to at all. Deciding she ought to get ready, she quickly showered and then opened the closet to decide on what to put on.

An hour later, Booth was pacing the bar. The relief from knowing the case was over and they could relax had been replaced by anxiety. He hoped that Brennan would arrive any minute, carefree and ready to enjoy herself. He knew that he could easily scare her off by being too familiar with her, and the last ting he wanted was for her to spend the evening alone in her hotel room.

A moment later, his gaze was caught by a stunning brunette exiting the lift. Her face lifted and he realized it was Bones; his Bones. She looked stunning in a red silk dress that accentuated her curves in all the right places. She wore a coy smile on her face which made Booth stop and stare.

Brennan turned to exit the lift as it reached the first floor. She looked up towards the direction of the bar and saw Booth. He was dressed casually in jeans and a pale shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. _He really does have an amazing physique_ she thought, admiring the way his shirt pulled tight in all the right places. Pushing her lustful thoughts aside, she strode towards him, cursing her already painful high heels.

'Are you ready then?' he asked, looking into her eyes for some indication of her mood.

'Sure, so which way is the beach, I'm starving. And I don't know how long I can keep these heels on for…!' she smiled cheekily.

His mood immediately lifted at her smile. A pang of lust hit him in the chest as he realized just how romantic the setting was. _Angela would be having kittens right now if she could see us_, he thought.

Taking her hand in his, he led her out to the beach. He decided that it was now or never, tonight would literally be the night. He just had to tell her how he felt about her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Song is More Than Words by Extreme, it can be found on You Tube**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

The meal had been amazing. Fresh fish caught that day off the very shore they were eating from could not be beaten.

Brennan adjusted her chair once the plates had been taken away, picking up her wine glass and touching Booth's knee in the process. She immediately moved and shot a look at him to gauge his reaction. In reply, he reached out and took her hand, gently placing it back on his knee and laying his hand over the top.

She smiled and held his gaze.

'May I get you anything else' the waiter interrupted.

'No thanks, just the bill,' Booth relied, never taking his eyes off the woman sitting opposite him.

'Right, what now? A little bit of dancing, a bit more wine…' he suggested, keeping his voice low and husky.

'Hmm, wine sounds good although I feel like experiencing a little culture,' she replied, a twinkle in her eye.

With that, they paid the bill and made their way along the beach back to the strip of bars and restaurants near the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Booth this is not culture. This is karaoke. We have this in DC, it really isn't that uncommon.'

'Which is a great reason why you should hone your skills before we get back home! Come on Bones it'll be fun!'

He led her into the Coco Loco karaoke bar and they took seats at a table near the stage. It was dark inside, the only light coming from candles on the tables and from the light on the small stage. The place was heaving and they were lucky to find a seat. A waiter came along with two glasses filled with rum punch.

'A free gift, sir, as long as you participate in the singing and entertain the crowd…'

The waited winked as he left and Bones glared at him.

'I. Am. Not. Singing. Period.'

'Aw come on Bones, just for me?' he pleaded. 'I mean, can't you sing, is that why you're nervous?'

That was all the teasing Brennan could stand. She tentatively stood up, glaring at Booth as she made her way to the stage. She whispered her choice of song to the DJ, then walked up the last few steps towards the mic.

As the first few strains of "More than Words" filled the bar, Brennan took her place before the mic, and clasped it with both hands. She had never sung in front of anyone before; but as she surveyed the crowd in front of her, she realized it was not that different from standing up in a lecture hall in front of 200 budding anthropology students.

She was a tad angry with Booth for tricking her into doing this. How dare he suggest she couldn't sing! Hah, far from it she thought as she had downed the last few sips of her punch. She wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol, but as the first few notes poured out of the speakers, Brennan felt empowered. All those lonely nights singing along to her CDs may have paid off after all!

Booth sat transfixed at the image of Bones standing on stage in front of a mic about to sing karaoke. This woman; a brilliant scientist who seemed so unaware of modern pop culture, was singing the first few words in a confident and strikingly beautiful voice.

_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cos I'd already know._

_  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_

Brennan surveyed the crowd, the lights on the stage preventing her from finding Booth's gaze. Her confidence was soaring, and she knew that she actually sounded quite good. She knew that she had the confidence to do this because of him. As she met the chocolate brown eyes of her partner, a small smile escaped her lips. All her anger at him ebbed away as she saw him gaze up at her in awe.

Booth stood to meet her gaze, totally in awe. Sure she had had a couple of glasses of wine, but this new confidence took him by surprise. Suddenly their eyes locked, and Booth could have sworn that she was singing directly to him. The emotion pouring out of her was totally visible and undeniably directed at him. Booth surveyed the crowd and noted the gaze of many an admiring gentleman. His heart swelled as he realized that at that moment she was up there singing to him, and him only.

The crowd clapped appreciatively as Brennan opened her eyes and crimson crept up her cheeks. She had been so engrossed that she hadn't taken in the fact she was still in front of a crowd. Pulling away from the microphone, she climbed down the steps and directly into Booth.

"So there really is no end to your talents?"

"I guess not…" ever the kind, thought Booth. "Come on, lets get out of here. I've had my fill of Karaoke."

"Shame, Bones, I do a mean Frank Sinatra,' he said, breaking into the first few lines of Mack the Knife.

Rolling her eyes, Brennan led Booth out of the club into the warm night. They walked together along the boardwalk. The sea lapped against shore in a lazy motion; the moon glinting off the waves. As they walked, Brennan glanced as Booth. His features were picked up from the moonlight and he wore a contented smile on his face. He tunred to meet her gaze, simultaneously slipping his hand into hers.

Booth could sense Brennan looking at him. He usually praised himself on reading her expression and tonight was no exception. She definitely had longing in her eyes. Aldo a touch of wonderment. And there was definitely a hint of nervousness.

'Let's get a drink from the bar, then head down to the beach. It's much quieter there.' Booth decided that he needed some peace away from the noisy strip near the beach if he was to really do this. He had decided that it was time to let Bones know his true feelings. His heart ached every time he looked at her and he could take it no longer.

They both ordered their drinks; Booth chose a beer and Brennan chose her usual; a glass of red wine. The walked carefully to some loungers placed near the shore. Brennan had her glass in one hand and her sandals in the other. Way too painful, she thought, this is definitely a bare foot location. Sitting down, Booth placed his beer next to him and turned to face Brennan.

'Booth…I really am thankful that you could come and assist me here. ' Brennan looked up tentatively into his eyes. She remarked inwardly on how deep and soulful they looked tonight. Who was she kidding, they looked like that all the time. He looked amazing all the time. She felt a surge of attraction towards him, and moved closer to him, their thighs touching in the process.

She had let down her guard. As their eyes met, Booth realized that she was opening up to him. She licked her lips and kept them parted, looking into his eyes longingly. He inched towards her, placing his lips delicately on hers. It was certainly a leap of faith. The kiss was tender and passionate. Their bodies moved closer as their embrace intensified. All thoughts of self-consciousness vanished. All the tension that had built up since they met disappeared in an instant.

Booth pulled back, not wanting to panic her. He had wanted this moment for so long, but now it was here the last thing he wanted was for her to panic. They stayed locked in the embrace, staring into each other's eyes. The setting was perfect. The moon was full, lighting up the beach, and the sea was gently lapping at the shore.

Brennan's mind was racing. Was this really what she wanted? She couldn't deny that the timing was perfect. He was perfect. Yes, she decided, this is what she wanted. She didn't know whether it was the alcohol coursing in her veins, or the romantic setting, but all her doubts disappeared and she leaned in to kiss him again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry for the long delay in posting...been so manic recently. Anyway, I've decided to end this story so I can start on a couple of ideas I have floating around my head. I hope the ending isn't too brief. I am toying with the idea of a follow up to this... Anyway, enjoy! x

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

They stayed sitting on the beach, kissing, for what seemed like hours. Abandoning the loungers, the couple were laid entwined on the sand, Booth propped up on his elbow, leaning in to kiss Brennan. Their bodies were so close, completely touching were it not for their clothes.

'Bones…are you sure….about this?' Booth asked between kisses.

Brennan's answer was to pull him closer and kiss him more deeply.

They headed back to the room, kissing and touching each other at every moment. The lift ride up to the third floor was agony for Booth and he pushed Brennan against the wall, feeling her body in the thin silk dress dangerously close to him. She wrapped her legs around his torso and he lifted her up against him. They finally reached their floor, Booth carrying Brennan to the door, all the while kissing frantically. Laying her on the bed, Booth resumed his position above her and leaned in to kiss her yet again.

'Seeley…' Brennan whispered, not wanting him to stop. Hearing her call him by his first name sent a shiver down Booth's spine. He intensified the kiss and let his hands wonder along the expanse of silk that covered her body. Finding the hem of her dress, he stroked his fingers lightly along her thighs. Brennan's response was to aid him in his search for her bare skin, gently helping him to release her from her dress. All thoughts of rationality disappeared from Brennan's mind as she slowly let Seeley make love to her.

The morning sun filtered through the blinds onto the couple lying on the bed. Lying comfortably in his arms, Brennan opened her eyes and smiled a contented smile. She had thought about the possibility of this moment before, and was surprised at how calm and relaxed she felt. There was no denying that there had always been a spark between the pair, but she had wondered whether it would dissipate once the sexual tension had been released.

She felt him move slightly as he woke up. Shifting so he could face her, his first words to her were, 'Are you sure?' Kissing him in response, a huge smile crept over Booth's lips. He felt so right in this position. He was also surprised on how relaxed Brennan looked. _Just shows it was meant to happen_, he thought contentedly. Relaxing back into the pillow, Booth jumped slightly as his cell rang. Picking it up quickly, he jumped out of bed and into the next room to prevent disturbing Brennan too much.

'Rebecca, calm down, what exactly has Parker done?' he half whispered into the phone. Hearing her response, he half chuckled and half panicked. Parker had gotten into trouble at preschool with the playground bully (like father like son Rebecca had commented) and now refused to speak to anyone about it except Booth. Rebecca was desperate and needed Booth's support in deciphering exactly what had gone on. Looking over at Brennan's sleeping form, Booth sighed, knowing he would have to break the spell and head back to DC. He hung up from Rebecca, confirming that he would get the earliest flight back he could, and made his way over to Brennan to wake her.

The flight back home had been uneventful, the pair keeping their newfound closeness but successfully managing to keep their hands off each other. Booth drove Brennan back to her apartment block, wondering what he would say to her, wondering how to leave it. He was scared that now they were back home, Brennan would start to have second thoughts. He looked over at her, neither of them making any attempt to say goodbye, desperately trying to prolong their closeness.

'Bones…I'll call you, maybe come by later with some take out once I've sorted Parker and Rebecca out…does that sound okay?' His voice was tentative, trying to determine her thoughts and feelings.

'Booth, I'd love you to come over later. Plus, we need to talk…'

Booth's heartbeat quickened at the mention of needing a talk, but Brennan picked up on his concerned expression immediately.

'I didn't mean a talk in so far as I want to put…a stop to this,' she started tentatively, monitoring his expression. 'I know you must have thought that maybe I would panic and run. But I haven't. I'm still here. And I want you Booth.'

His relief was evident, as was his surprise at her honesty. He struggled to find words to reply to her, his heart soaring as he thought of all the possibilities that lay in front of them in their future. Sure they would face problems, but doesn't every couple? Brennan amazed him every day, that was nothing unusual, but by declaring that she wanted him was more that Booth had ever wished for.

'Bones, you don't know what you do to me…' he trailed off, leaning in to kiss her, marveling at the amazing woman in front of him.

THE END

xxx


End file.
